


Make A Bad Day Better

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [257]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Days, Conversations, Donna Noble Has A Bad Day, Donna Owns A Coffee Shop, Eating, Eating and Talking, F/M, First Dates, Greg is a teacher, Lunch, Nervous Greg Lestrade, POV Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg aims to make Donna's day better.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Donna Noble
Series: In So Few Words [257]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Make A Bad Day Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> Answering a prompt from **GlowingMechanicalHeart** ( _Donna & Greg, Coffee shop au!_)

“Well, if you don’t like the coffee don’t throw it in my barista’s face!” The ginger-haired woman turned again and started looking at the employee’s face while everyone else glared in the offender’s face. Eventually, the coffee thrower slunk out of the shop and everyone relaxed.

Everyone except Greg.

He’d come by to finally ask Donna to lunch, but now she had this problem on her hands and he doubted it would be the right time now. It just never seemed to be the right time, which was a damn shame, because he was smitten with her. Hadn’t been like this since before his marriage to his now ex-wife.

Donna spotted him and gave him a tight smile before sending the barista to the back and hopping on the register for a bit. By the time he got up to the front of the line, he was fairly sure Donna would turn him down if he even attempted to ask.

“Your usual, Greg?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I’m on my lunch, so add one of the cobb salads to it.”

“Sure you don’t want a sandwich? I could join you after I make sure Bernard is on his way to the doctor to get his face looked at.”

He gave her a wide smile. “Split a ham and swiss with you?”

“Deal. And it’s on the house for helping me save my sanity.” She motioned for another barista to go to the register and she got to work making the sandwiches while Greg got the table with the comfy chairs. When she came over there was a small cobb salad and two bowls of chicken noodle soup as well. “Since it’s cold,” she said.

“Noticed the sandwiches were on the panini press,” he said. “The best way to eat them.”

“Isn’t it?” she said, settling into the seat next to him. “It’s been a day. Started off with a short shift, then one of my deliveries failed to show up, then that scene you walked in on...poor Bernard, his face is definitely burnt.” She shook her head and picked up her bowl of soup. “I told him to take off to the doctor and whatever he says, he’s to do. I’ll make sure he gets paid, though.”

“You’re a good boss, Donna,” he said.

“I know, but it’d be nice if I had help I could trust. I think my assistant manager is skimming off the tips from the baristas.” She sighed. “Sure you don’t need a part-time job?”

“My students would laugh me out of the classroom if I served them their coffee before class,” he said with a soft laugh. “But maybe I can help intimidate when needed?”

“Like my own personal bodyguard for this place?” Donna asked, raising an eyebrow. “I could use that.”

“And...maybe dinner tonight?” Greg broached, getting a smile out of her.

“I could use that, too,” she said. “Only this time, you pay.”

“Deal,” he said. He grinned back at her and went back to his food, feeling happy he finally made a move.


End file.
